magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Il massacro del rifugio
Il massacro del rifugio (Slaughter at the Refuge) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da James Wyatt e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 19 agosto 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Gideon Jura. Racconto precedente: Per Zendikar Prefazione Portale Marino è caduto e si è unito a Sejiri e Bala Ged nell'elenco dei luoghi annientati dagli Eldrazi. Mentre la città barcollava sul baratro della distruzione, il Planeswalker Gideon Jura è andato alla ricerca di aiuto: un maestro in grado di aiutare gli adepti in fuga da Portale Marino a risolvere il "rompicapo delle leyline", che potrebbe ribaltare le probabilità di vittoria a favore degli abitanti di Zendikar. Gideon si è recato a Ravnica e ha convinto Jace Beleren a tornare su Zendikar insieme a lui. Per Jace è stato però necessario un po' di tempo per liberarsi dalle responsabilità del ruolo di Patto delle Gilde... tempo che i profughi di Portale Marino non possedevano. Storia Giunsero nel mezzo della carneficina. Le budella di Gideon si torsero quando l'enormità del massacro gli invase la mente. Lo stendardo viola di Vorik sventolava alla brezza che soffiava lungo il burrone e sollevava polvere di gesso e ceneri nere in un turbine sopra il terreno devastato. Il fumo si sollevava ancora dalle braci roventi in ogni direzione, nei punti in cui i falò avevano scatenato il caos e avevano avvolto ogni riparo che i difensori avevano costruito. La corruzione Eldrazi ricopriva il terreno, in una rete intricata di sottili filamenti bianchi. E i corpi... i corpi erano sparsi ovunque. Alcuni apparivano come le vittime di una guerra qualsiasi, con sangue che fuoriusciva dal petto e ne rigava i volti, membra dilaniate e sangue rappreso intorno agli squarci nelle carni. Ma altri... molti di più... apparivano parzialmente sgretolati, con ammassi di polvere dove avrebbero dovuto trovarsi il capo, le braccia o le gambe. L'odore di sangue e di viscere si mescolava al fetore di carogna degli Eldrazi e faceva rivoltare lo stomaco a Gideon. Durante l'assalto finale a Portale Marino, il comandante Vorik aveva stabilito qui un accampamento, un rifugio per le persone che cercavano di sfuggire all'avanzata degli Eldrazi. Gideon pensava che fosse un luogo sicuro... o almeno sicuro come qualsiasi altro luogo di Zendikar. Si trattava di un riparo creato in uno stretto burrone il cui ingresso era quasi bloccato da un gigantesco edro caduto. Se non altro, l'edro serviva per arrestare l'avanzata verso l'accampamento, ma sembrava che Vorik riponesse fiducia nella capacità magica dell'edro di tenere lontani gli Eldrazi. L'accampamento di Vorik non era più un luogo sicuro, era evidente. La missione di Gideon era durata più di quanto avrebbe voluto: Jace aveva dovuto terminare le sue attività su Ravnica e Gideon aveva avuto bisogno di un guaritore. Poi si erano recati su Regatha, nel tentativo vano di reclutare Chandra Nalaar. Mentre loro due erano in viaggio, gli Eldrazi avevano evidentemente sopraffatto Vorik e i suoi difensori. "Gideon!". Si voltò di riflesso e vide Jace accovacciarsi in posizione difensiva, mentre un branco di progenie Eldrazi spuntava da dietro una vicina parete crollata, gorgogliando e brulicando verso di loro. Gideon fece un balzo e atterrò tra gli Eldrazi e Jace. Le sue lame vorticarono e allontanarono gli Eldrazi, facendoli rotolare gli uni sugli altri e frantumando le anonime piastre ossute che erano al posto delle teste. L'accampamento divenne di nuovo silente. Gideon afferrò una spada corta e dalla lama ricurva che era sepolta a metà in un ammasso di polvere bianca. "Prendi questa", disse offrendo l'elsa a Jace. Per un attimo il volto di Jace apparve come se Gideon gli stesse porgendo un serpente, ma poi afferrò la spada e la fece roteare in aria un paio di volte. "Non è esattamente la mia specialità", rispose. "Fai del tuo meglio", gli disse Gideon. "Allora, dove si trova questo adepto che volevi che incontrassi?". Gideon guardò verso il basso il compagno di viaggio, molto più minuto di lui. "Questo è il tuo unico pensiero? Qui? Ora?”. Jace scosse la testa, ma qualcosa nei suoi occhi fece comprendere a Gideon che il mago della mente stava solo nascondendo il suo sgomento. Gideon si voltò. "Dobbiamo metterci in cammino", disse. Si guardò intorno per orientarsi. "Dobbiamo risalire la parete. Se ci sono dei sopravvissuti, saranno lassù". Mentre pronunciava queste parole, ne sentì il grande peso. E se non fosse sopravvissuto nessuno? Se fosse stato con loro, l'accampamento non sarebbe caduto. "Ne sei sicuro?". "Fidati di me", rispose Gideon. Fidandosi, Jace annuì e si avvicinò, pronto a seguire Gideon. Il burrone divenne più stretto e si sollevò bruscamente dietro l'accampamento. Gruppetti sparsi di piccoli Eldrazi vagavano intorno al canale, disseminando una rete di polvere di gesso dietro di loro. Gideon sospettò che si stessero nutrendo, ma non poté immaginare quale nutrimento potessero trovare nella nuda roccia. La sua prima tentazione fu di distruggere tutti gli Eldrazi in vista... ma doveva occuparsi di Jace e non aveva tempo da distogliere dalla ricerca di sopravvissuti dell'accampamento di Vorik. Scelse un sentiero lungo il terreno roccioso, lontano dagli Eldrazi. Alcuni Eldrazi si separarono dal gruppo per avvicinarsi a loro. Gideon se ne occupò rapidamente e, dopo breve tempo, superarono una cresta rocciosa e suo cuore fu sollevato. Una parete bloccava il burrone di fronte a loro, una barriera in legno pericolante che sembrava essere stata ricavata da un capanno e incastrata in una strettoia. Le lance che spuntavano dalla parte superiore testimoniavano che alcuni abitanti di Zendikar erano sopravvissuti al massacro del nascondiglio. Ma tra Gideon e quei sopravvissuti si trovavano centinaia di Eldrazi ammassati di fronte alla parete che estendevano i loro lunghi tentacoli e i loro affilati artigli oltre la sommità. Le lance colpivano freneticamente gli Eldrazi che si avvicinavano, ma era evidente che i sopravvissuti fossero ampiamente in inferiorità numerica e con risorse molto inferiori rispetto agli attaccanti. Gideon ruggì "Zendikar!" e si lanciò alla carica. Le sue lame turbinarono di fronte a lui, liberando la strada attraverso la massa di Eldrazi e permettendogli di avvicinarsi alla parete traballante. Una voce solitaria proveniente da dietro la barricata rispose al suo urlo, seguita da un arruffato coro e da un movimento di lance che mostrava un ritrovato vigore. "Gideon!", urlò qualcuno. Il suo primo pensiero fu di guardare dietro di sé... aveva dimenticato la presenza di Jace nello slancio di raggiungere i sopravvissuti. Jace era appena dietro di lui. L'urlo proveniva da dietro la parete e fu seguito da un coro, ancora più forte del primo. Raggiunse la parete e scatenò le sue lame per respingere il continuo assalto degli Eldrazi. "E ora?", chiese Jace. Le lame di Gideon percorsero un ampio arco e crearono spazio intorno a loro. Unì le mani e fece un cenno a Jace. "Sali". "Sei serio?". Jace aveva perso l'occasione. Gli Eldrazi si erano di nuovo avvicinati. Un'ondata alla sua sinistra attirò la sua attenzione per un istante troppo lungo... Quando si voltò verso destra, vide un mostro che si contorceva e si dirigeva verso Jace. Gideon era troppo lento. Jace sollevò le braccia per coprirsi il volto... e una forza invisibile respinse la creatura un attimo prima che potesse sfiorarlo con una delle sue affilate appendici. Non fu un colpo potente, ma fu sufficiente per permettere a Gideon di avvolgere il collo dell'Eldrazi con le sue lame. Jace vacillò e urlò a causa di un nauseante tentacolo blu che si avvolse intorno alla sua gamba. Gideon sollevò in aria il primo Eldrazi e lo scagliò contro l'altro con i tentacoli. "Stai bene?", chiese a Jace. Jace annuì e i suoi occhi scintillarono di una luce blu, mentre un altro mostro veniva scagliato lontano da lui da quello che doveva essere stato un colpo telecinetico. Gideon fece vorticare di nuovo le sue lame per liberare un cammino di fronte a loro. I corpi degli Eldrazi si stavano ammassando e stavano rallentando l'avanzata del resto del gruppo. Gideon unì di nuovo le mani e questa volta Jace mise immediatamente un piede sul supporto. Gideon lo sollevò e una mano dall'altro lato della parete lo aiutò a scavalcarla. Volgendo le spalle alla parete, Gideon affrontò le rimanenti progenie che si dimenavano e i loro droni senza volto, estensioni bestiali della volontà aliena dei loro titani dominatori, dell'interminabile fame di distruzione di Ulamog. Queste creature non sapevano chi si trovasse di fronte a loro. A loro non interessava il nome di Gideon Jura, il salvatore della fortezza di Keff, il grande cacciatore di Ondu, il campione di Kabira. Per loro era solo un altro ammasso di carne, un oggetto a cui sottrarre la vita. Ma le persone dietro quella parete sapevano chi lui fosse. Per loro lui era la speranza, la loro unica possibilità di sopravvivere contro questa disperata minaccia, la loro salvezza. Questo è ciò che lui aveva rappresentato per innumerevoli soldati di tutto Zendikar e ora era tornato. "Spero solo di non essere giunto troppo tardi", disse a se stesso. Continuò a combattere, scagliando le sue lame in ogni direzione, con la mente concentrata sui sopravvissuti e sulla missione di portare Jace da Jori En sano e salvo. "Gideon!", udì un altro coro da dietro la parete. Era giunto il momento. Una progenie più grande delle altre, con pesanti piastre ossute sul capo, lo stava per caricare. Si accovacciò, attese il momento perfetto e poi balzò. Un piede colpì con forza sulla testa dell'Eldrazi, balzò ancora più in alto, si voltò e superò la parete. I suoi piedi sollevarono nuvole di polvere all'atterraggio; di fronte a lui si trovavano i sopravvissuti dell'accampamento di Vorik. Otto soldati smunti erano seduti con le spalle appoggiate alla parete e si godevano quel momento di tregua che Gideon aveva portato loro. I rumori di artigli sulla parete dissero loro che la tregua era terminata e si alzarono di nuovo in piedi, appoggiandosi alle loro lance. Le lame di Gideon respinsero un Eldrazi che stava per superare la parete. "Ditemi che non siete gli unici sopravvissuti", disse ansiosamente. Uno dei soldati, un kor, voltò il capo verso la sommità del burrone. "Il comandante Vorik è alla guida degli altri", rispose. "Ma la maggior parte di loro sono ridotti peggio di noi". Considerando la serie di fasciature e stecche su questi otto soldati, le premesse non erano affatto ottime. Gideon aggrottò la fronte. "Quanti?", chiese. La donna scosse la testa. "Poche decine". "Sarei dovuto tornare prima", disse Gideon a bassa voce. La donna colpì con una lancia un Eldrazi che si era affacciato sulla parete, con uno sguardo che rivelò a Gideon che stava solo facendo finta di non aver udito le sue parole. "Vorik ha un piano? Dove li sta portando?". "Penso che il primo obiettivo sia portarli fuori dalla trappola mortale di questo burrone. Non so se ha già un'idea del prossimo passo". Jace grugnì. "Ma quale tipo di condottiero...", iniziò. "No, ha ragione", rispose Gideon. "Dobbiamo uscire tutti da questo burrone. Li tratterrò dall'altra parte di questa parete per quanto potrò". Le sue lame accentuarono le sue parole, mentre molti Eldrazi continuavano a cadere ai suoi piedi. "Raggiungi gli altri e porta Jace con te". La donna kor annuì, senza nascondere il suo sollievo. Gideon notò anche che non si pose il dubbio di quanto a lungo sarebbe stato il grado di trattenerli. La sua reputazione era enorme. "Jace", continuò, "quando raggiungerete gli altri, cerca una tritone chiamata Jori En. Dille che ti ho portato qui per aiutare a risolvere il rompicapo e lei ti dirà tutto ciò che sa". "Sempre a patto che sia ancora viva", rispose Jace. Il terrore fece torcere le budella a Gideon. Non avrebbe voluto trasformare in parole quel dubbio. Non aveva visto Jori En tra i caduti all'accampamento, ma ciò non significava nulla. Forse il suo corpo era stato spazzato via del vento o magari non era riuscita a sfuggire da Portale Marino. Forse aveva portato Jace fino a qui per nulla. Questo pensiero rese l'assenza prolungata di Gideon ancora meno perdonabile. Gli salì la bile in bocca. "Andate!", urlò, e i soldati si allontanarono arrancando dalla parete il più velocemente possibile. Senza doversi preoccupare per Jace, Gideon poté dedicare la sua piena attenzione agli Eldrazi. Ora che i soldati erano andati via, gli Eldrazi riuscirono a superare e ad aggirare la parete più velocemente di quanto Gideon potesse abbatterli. Si ritrovò in un frenetico ritmo di massacro, una danza che era diventata naturale per i suoi muscoli. Le sue lame crepitavano e fischiavano, emettendo una brillante luce dorata in tutta la lunghezza delle quattro estremità a frusta intrise della sua magia. Il suo scudo respingeva i colpi avversari e diventava esso stesso un'arma in grado di frantumare piastre ossute e tagliare membra. Increspature di energia emergevano dalla sua pelle vicino a dove gli Eldrazi cercavano di sfiorarlo, prevenendo ogni danno. Mantenere le difese fu il compito più difficile. Contro avversari umani era semplice anticipare ogni affondo, fare in modo che ogni colpo in grado di evitare le sue lame vorticanti e il suo scudo venisse respinto dalla pelle rinforzata dalla magia. Contro avversari umani era virtualmente invulnerabile. Contro gli Eldrazi era invece esposto alle ferite. Soprattutto quando era stanco... come lo era stato per giorni. I loro movimenti erano più difficili da anticipare. Le loro membra erano biforcate o erano delle masse contorte di tentacoli. Si ritrovava spesso a proteggere una parte del corpo più ampia di quanto avesse realmente bisogno, sprecando così utili energie, o a mal interpretare un movimento e a venire colpito. Nell'ultima settimana era successo troppe volte. Per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, se Jace non lo avesse costretto ad affidarsi alle cure del guaritore su Ravnica la notte prima, non sarebbe stato di grande aiuto alla difesa dell'accampamento. Sarebbe potuto essere morto. Si guardò alle spalle, mentre i cadaveri degli Eldrazi continuavano ad aumentare intorno a lui. Jace e gli abitanti di Zendikar non erano più in contatto visivo. Davanti, sembrava che l'avanzata degli Eldrazi stesse iniziando a diminuire. Poteva significare semplicemente che avevano trovato una via più semplice verso i gustosi bocconi di carne che erano gli abitanti di Zendikar dietro di lui. Iniziò a risalire il burrone, con le lame che continuavano ad afferrare e fare a pezzi gli Eldrazi che osavano seguirlo. A volte colpiva l'alto della parete laterale del burrone, ricoprendo con una pioggia di ghiaia o pochi grandi blocchi di roccia gli Eldrazi sottostanti. All'improvviso, un Eldrazi gigantesco si sollevò dietro di lui... Non Ulamog, ma qualcosa di molto simile all'enorme titano. Non aveva gambe, ma solo una massa di tentacoli che si contorcevano, e si muoveva sul terreno devastato con le braccia, facendo tremare la terra ogni volta che una gigantesca mano artigliata la colpiva. Piastre ossute risalivano il retro delle sue braccia e gli coprivano le spalle, con la testa una delle tante piastre identiche. Un groviglio di tentacoli si dirigeva verso il cielo proprio dietro la sua testa. Un artiglio gigantesco colpì il suolo, schiacciando una progenie strisciante in un'eruzione di melma violacea. Né il mostro gigantesco né le progenie circostanti reagirono in alcun modo. Gideon si bloccò e fece un respiro profondo, preparando la mossa successiva. Come si può vincere una guerra, si chiese, quando il nemico non ha alcuna paura della morte e non ha nulla da perdere? Non si stancavano mai, apparentemente si nutrivano di qualsiasi cosa... che cosa avrebbe arrestato quindi la loro avanzata? Quanti ne aveva uccisi oggi, in questo burrone? E, nonostante ciò, continuavano a giungere. Il gigantesco Eldrazi sollevò il busto e fu minacciosamente sopra Gideon, alto più del doppio. Ciò che sembrava quasi essere una seconda testa sporgeva dal petto di quell'essere, dimenandosi indipendentemente sull'immenso corpo come se cercasse di liberarsi. Le sue intenzioni erano di spaventarlo, mostrandosi in tutta la sua grandezza? Oppure era una animalesca dimostrazione di minaccia, come un lupo che drizza il pelo per sembrare più grande? C'era forse un qualche meditato scopo dietro quella testa ricoperta di piastre? Non importava. Uno di quei giganteschi artigli piombò verso Gideon. Con un minimo movimento del braccio, avvolse le sue lame intorno alla mano della creatura e tirò per sbilanciare l'Eldrazi. No. Quel movimento avrebbe sbilanciato un umano, magari anche un gigante. I tentacoli dell'Eldrazi si spostarono di poco sul terreno, mantenendolo perfettamente in equilibrio. Senza alcuna esitazione, cercò di colpirlo con il suo altro artiglio. Spostò l'artiglio con il suo scudo e scagliò le lame in alto, squarciando e attorcigliandosi al collo della creatura. Collo? Testa? Non era neanche sicuro che quelle parole potessero essere utilizzate per riferirsi a un Eldrazi? Respirava da qualche apertura nella testa, attraverso il collo e fino ai polmoni nel petto? Il suo cervello si trovava dietro a quella piastra ossuta in cima al suo corpo? Aveva un cervello, dei polmoni, un cuore o qualsiasi altro organo vitale e vulnerabile? Tra tutti gli Eldrazi che aveva ucciso, non ne aveva mai aperto alcuno per studiarne l'anatomia; ne aveva però visti molti continuare a combattere nonostante avessero ricevuto ferite che a lui erano sembrate letali. Sembrava anche che questo mostro non fosse minimamente preoccupato per le lame di Gideon intorno al suo collo. La massa di tentacoli che reggeva la creatura si scagliò in avanti, lo avviluppò e iniziò a stringerlo. La luce di Gideon scintillò si increspò su tutto il suo corpo, proteggendolo dalle ferite, ma mantenere attivo quello scudo avrebbe esaurito pesto le sue energie e l'Eldrazi lo avrebbe stritolato non appena avesse abbassato le difese. Scalciando e dimenandosi, riuscì a far perdere la presa alla creatura e a strattonare le sue lame, tirando la testa dell'Eldrazi verso il basso. Poi, con un gesto di riflesso, sollevò la mano con lo scudo per colpire la seconda testa più piccola che spuntava dal petto. Fu una giusta intuizione. I tentacoli lasciarono la presa. Gideon liberò le sue lame dal collo dell'Eldrazi e la creatura vacillò all'indietro, lasciandolo libero. Altri due rapidi colpi con le lame brillanti tagliarono prima la testa più piccola e poi quella più grande, facendo crollare al suolo l'Eldrazi senza vita. Gideon non ebbe tempo per festeggiare la vittoria. Mentre stava combattendo contro il gigantesco Eldrazi, almeno una decina di progenie lo aveva superato e si era lanciata all'inseguimento di Jace e dei soldati di Zendikar, verso gli altri sopravvissuti, e altri stavano avanzando scavalcando il cadavere del mostro caduto. Scagliando le sue lame ovunque potesse e abbattendo tutte le progenie striscianti alla sua portata, si avviò a grandi passi verso la sommità del burrone. Le pareti rocciose del burrone si avvicinavano sempre di più al sollevarsi del terreno. Alla fine, con il corpo ricoperto di melma e sangue rappreso di decine di progenie Eldrazi, raggiunse una strettoia in cui le pareti di nuda roccia si aprivano solo abbastanza da far passare un umano. Saltò su alcune pietre naturali e si fermò un attimo nello stretto passaggio per osservare l'ammasso di progenie che stava risalendo il burrone dietro di lui. Fece alcuni passi oltre la strettoia. Il burrone si allargò di nuovo, si fermò, si voltò e colpì con le sue lame... una volta, due volte... contro le pareti di roccia, creando detriti da entrambi i lati per farli cadere sugli Eldrazi sottostanti. Con altri colpi, le lame simili a fruste, che schioccavano come il piccone di un minatore nella pietra, staccarono lastre di roccia dalle pareti che schiacciarono le progenie in cima al gruppo e bloccarono l'avanzata delle altre. Altri colpi assestati con cura crearono un muro difensivo. Non avrebbe ovviamente retto... non più di quella parete costruita dagli abitanti di Zendikar nella loro ritirata. Poteva udire gli Eldrazi strisciare rapidamente e grattare i macigni, spostando i detriti nella loro scalata. Con un po' di fortuna, quella parete gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare abbastanza tempo. Si mise a correre, saltando da una roccia all'altra e avvicinandosi alla sommità del burrone. Al termine della sua scalata udì la voce di una donna impartire ordini e, un istante dopo, riuscì a vedere i sopravvissuti. "Sono così pochi", disse tra sé e sé. Il soldato aveva detto poche decine... molto poche, a guardare quel gruppo. Dalla sommità del burrone, stavano procedendo lungo un'alta cresta. Vide molte stampelle, molte barelle trasportate da soldati zoppicanti e fasciature su quasi ogni corpo. Il mantello blu di Jace spiccava tra le vesti di color grigio e marrone dei semplici tessuti incrostati di polvere degli abitanti di Zendikar. Il mago della mente procedeva al fianco di una donna umana in armatura. Gideon si affrettò per raggiungerli. "Ce l'hai fatta", gli disse Jace. Era una nota di ammirazione quella che aveva sentito nella sua voce? La donna si voltò verso di lui e le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono. "Tu devi essere Gideon", disse. "L'hai trovata?", chiese Jace. "Jori En?". Jace scosse la testa. "Ho chiesto a tutti". "È . . . Era..." "Non è mai giunta all'accampamento. Uno dei tritoni ha detto che non ha mai abbandonato Portale Marino". Il petto di Gideon si strinse. "È morta laggiù?". L'aveva lasciata nel mezzo di una battaglia, l'aveva abbandonata sulla via verso l'accampamento mentre lui era partito alla ricerca di Jace. Se era morta, la colpa era sua. "Probabilmente", rispose Jace. "Ma forse no. L'uomo con cui ho parlato ha detto che un piccolo gruppo è rimasto intrappolato, escluso dall'evacuazione. Pensa che Jori En fosse in quel gruppo e che abbiano trovato un riparo". "Quindi potrebbero essere ancora vivi. Potrebbero essere ancora a Portale Marino". Le sue spalle si afflosciarono al pensiero di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare. La donna si schiarì la gola. "Il mio nome è Tazri", disse. Era una donna dalla pelle marrone, in un'elaborata armatura a piastre, con piccole ali sulle spalle e un brillante anello di metallo come l'aureola di un angelo, ma intorno al collo. Una pesante mazza con flange era appesa alla sua cintura. "Mi dispiace", disse Gideon. Distese la mano, con le lame strascicanti distese sul terreno. Lei prese la mano di lui delicatamente, osservando le sue armi. "Sono contenta che tu sia qui". "Dov'è il comandante Vorik?", chiese Gideon. "Sono qui", disse una voce rauca dietro a Tazri. Tazri si voltò e Gideon vide Vorik. Era un uomo robusto, con una pelle di un color marrone scuro e una corta chioma riccia e grigia. Il suo petto nudo era avvolto da fasciature e un po' di sangue fuoriusciva dal lato sinistro. Si reggeva con un bastone e trascinava i piedi verso di loro. "Ciao Gideon", disse con un severo sussurro. "Signore", rispose Gideon senza far trasparire la sua preoccupazione. Vorik era un uomo fiero e Gideon fece attenzione a non trattarlo con condiscendenza. "Non abbiamo molto tempo. Ho rallentato l'avanzata degli Eldrazi, ma non sono riuscito a fermarli". "Gideon Jura, il salvatore della fortezza di Keff", disse Vorik con un tocco di meraviglia nella voce. "Magari ora ti chiameremo il difensore del canale di Vorik". Gideon abbassò lo sguardo. "Sarei dovuto arrivare prima". "Sì", rispose con tono piatto Vorik. "Ci saresti tornato utile". "Qual è il vostro piano, signore?". Vorik emise un profondo sospiro. "Cosa possiamo fare se non continuare a fuggire? Tre miglia più avanti su questa cresta si trova un altro edro caduto, davanti a una grande sporgenza. Potrà essere un buon punto per un accampamento". Gideon aggrottò la fronte. "Un'entrata protetta è utile. Ma un luogo senza via di uscita?". "Se non riusciamo ad arrestarli da laggiù, siamo condannati comunque. Non riusciremo mai a fuggire, neanche con il grande difensore del canale di Vorik con noi". Gideon osservò la cresta, grattandosi il mento. Si trovavano sulla cresta del Bulwark, il grande anello di montagne che circondava Tazeem, sebbene l'anello fosse più basso in questo punto, vicino a Portale Marino, rispetto all'altro lato dell'isola. Alla sua destra, il terreno scendeva gradualmente fino all'Halimar, il grande mare interno in cui si riversavano i molti fiumi di Tazeem, chiuso dall'enorme argine della città di Portale Marino. Alla sua sinistra, un pendio molto più ripido scendeva fino all'oceano. Il profilo della terra e gli alberi annodati di Boscovasto nascondevano Portale Marino alla vista. Alcuni edri volteggiavano immobili in aria, caduti a metà strada tra il campo di edri galleggiante sopra Tazeem e il mare sottostante. Gideon osservò a lungo il campo di edri. Corde ciondolavano da molti degli edri più in basso e collegavano alcuni di quelli ancora alti nel cielo. "Ho un'altra idea", disse. Vorik lo guardò e aggrottò la fronte. "Conosci un luogo migliore?". "Penso di sì. Guardate". Indicò l'edro più vicino. "C'è una scala che ci attende". "Sei impazzito?", chiese Tazri. "Hai una ventina di persone che camminano a mala pena e tu credi che riescano a risalire quelle corde e ad appollaiarsi sugli edri?". "Sì. Per molti di loro sarà più semplice rispetto a camminare. E con un buon numero di ganci e corde potremo aiutare gli altri". Diede la schiena a Vorik. "Signore, con il numero di Eldrazi presenti sul terreno qui, credo che non esista nessun altro luogo in grado di offrirci un tale livello di protezione". "D'accordo", rispose Vorik. "Guidaci". Tazri rimase a bocca aperta davanti al suo comandante. "Signore?". "Gideon ha ragione, Tazri", rispose Vorik. "Aiutalo a far preparare gli altri". Insieme, Gideon e Tazri lavorarono rapidamente, nonostante le riserve di lei. Per primi si rivolsero ai kor sopravvissuti, per contare sulle loro abilità con le corde. Mentre alcuni kor si davano da fare per costruire imbragature e supporti per trasportare i feriti fino lassù, gli altri perlustrarono la via e posizionarono le corde per favorire la salita. Poi distribuirono le scarse provviste che i sopravvissuti erano riusciti a portare con sé da Portale Marino e dal rifugio distrutto, assegnando i carichi più pesanti a coloro che erano forti abbastanza per trasportarli. In solo poche ore, furono pronti a iniziare l'ascesa. Gli esploratori kor guidarono la carovana, con Gideon subito dietro di loro. Così come loro utilizzavano le loro corde, lui utilizzò le sue lame, nonostante non fossero altrettanto lunghe. Non aveva la loro slanciata grazia, ma bilanciò con la sua forza e la sua velocità. Jace non era invece un abile scalatore o atleta di alcun tipo. Seguiva Gideon, offrendo una scarsa assistenza ai kor che trasportavano i feriti che non riuscivano a muoversi da soli. La maggior parte degli edri, girati di lato in aria, offrivano una superficie relativamente liscia e piana per procedere. Era facile strisciare su di essi, che era il motivo per cui Gideon aveva detto che sarebbe stato più facile rispetto a camminare per alcuni dei feriti. Procedere lungo le corde tra un edro e l'altro fu più difficile, dato che richiedeva equilibrio e coraggio. Ma questa gente era tosta e abituata alla vita su Zendikar, con tutti i suoi pericoli. Compirono quell'ascesa senza alcun lamento, alcun passo falso o alcuna ferita ulteriore. Un enorme edro vicino al bordo inferiore di Emeria offrì una superficie larga e piatta per un nuovo accampamento, almeno per un po'. Offrì loro anche un'eccezionale vista di Tazeem e di tutti i suoi fluenti corsi d'acqua, boschi annodati e limpidi laghi. L'Halimar scintillava nella luce del sole della sera e Portale Marino... Gideon osservò a lungo e intensamente verso Portale Marino. Anche a questa distanza, poté vedere la corruzione Eldrazi disseminata in tutta la città. Gli edifici erano ridotti a polvere o trasformati in complesse reti di gesso. L'imponente argine, che tratteneva le acque nell'Halimar, non mostrava segni di corruzione. Ma per quanto avrebbe continuato a reggere? Per quanto sarebbe rimasto in piedi il faro? "Che cosa facciamo ora?", chiese Jace, destandolo dai suoi pensieri. "Jori En potrebbe essere ancora laggiù", disse facendo un cenno verso la città. "Devo andare a cercarla". Se non fosse riuscito a trovarla, allora tutto sarebbe stato inutile. Aveva abbandonato Portale Marino per andare alla ricerca di Jace, in modo che Jace potesse aiutare Jori a risolvere il rompicapo magico. Il tempo che aveva trascorso con Jace lo aveva portato lontano dall'accampamento di Vorik nel momento in cui erano giunti gli Eldrazi e tutte quelle persone erano morte. Se non fosse riuscito a trovarla, allora sarebbero tutte morte per nulla. "Improbabile", rispose Jace con gentilezza. "In base a ciò che sappiamo, è probabile che sia morta. Dobbiamo cercare un altro approccio". "Questo è ciò che devi fare tu", disse Gideon. "Non abbiamo gli appunti di Jori, ma forse tu sei in grado di determinare di cosa stesse parlando. Ha parlato di leyline e di edri. Ci sono molti edri intorno a noi... vedi ciò che riesci a scoprire. Nel frattempo, io troverò Jori En e la riporterò qui". "La tua è una folle impresa", furono le parole di Jace che Gideon aveva previsto. "Non importa. La devo trovare. Se non la trovo, allora a cosa sono valse tutte queste fatiche? Perché ti ho portato qui, quando sarei potuto rimanere a difendere l'accampamento fin dall'inizio? Se tu e Jori En non risolverete il suo rompicapo, allora sarà stata tutta fatica sprecata". "Sarà tutta fatica sprecata se morirai nel tentativo di trovarla in una città che brulica di Eldrazi". "Jace". Gideon mise una mano sulla spalla del mago della mente. "Guarda ciò che abbiamo ottenuto oggi. Grandi imprese si trovano sul cammino di entrambi. Fidati di me". Jace si divincolò dalla sua presa, fece un passo indietro e lo guardò negli occhi. Aprì la bocca per parlare e poi si fermò. "Fidati di me", ripeté Gideon. "Mi fido", rispose Jace con un tocco di meraviglia nella sua voce. "Penso sempre che sia un tentativo sciocco, ma mi fido". "Grazie. Sarò di ritorno al più presto". "Ne sono certo", rispose Jace. "Buona fortuna". "Anche a te". Si voltò e si incamminò lungo il bordo della faccia dell'edro, compiendo un ampio cerchio intorno all'accampamento finché non raggiunse la corda che lo avrebbe riportato verso terra. Fortuna, capacità, il potere della sua magia, gli insegnamenti degli addestramenti... Gideon avrebbe avuto bisogno di ogni aiuto, senza dubbio. "Devo farcela", disse a se stesso, afferrando la corda. "Non possono essere morti inutilmente". Categoria:Pubblicazione Web